A Different Beginning
by craznekoperson13
Summary: How much would Rise of the Guardians change if Pitch had found a newly created Jack? Read and find out the mysterious mind of Pitch Black, it tends to lack color.


A Different Beginning

Dejectedly Pitch sat on a rock and sighed. It was winter, which meant North was about to have his night of fun and give gifts of wonder to children all around the world. Those stupid guardians felt no remorse about taking away his fun. There was no scaring to be had by him anymore.

As Pitch turned to leave he saw lights in a town not too far away. Deciding he would rather be with others than alone he headed towards the town, even if he was invisible to the humans. The town had built a huge bonfire and was standing around the massive fire. It was the type of fire that was used for mourning. Someone had died recently.

Closest to the fire was a small family consisting of a little girl around the age of seven and her mother. They must have been the family of the recently departed.

"Jack! Why Jack? I told you to be careful, that the ice was thin. I told you to be safe." The woman that looked to be the mother cried. Next to her was a little girl that was turned into her mother's arms. Tears continued to fall from her downcast eyes.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't insisted to go ice-skating…if I had listened to what he said more….then Jack would still be here." Obviously the girl blamed herself. She didn't even have any fear for Pitch to play with. It was all remorse and guilt. Guilt wasn't as fun as fear.

He decided to continue on. Pitch was all for fear but even he disliked the reminder of death. Death was an entity all on its own that he did not wish to deal with on this night. Sighing again to himself, Pitch continued through the town. There would be no fun here for him to have.

Walking through the woods Pitch looked up to the moon. He noticed it was unusually bright, as it was only when a new representation spirit, as what he thought of others similar to himself, was created. Picking up his pace, Pitch followed the light.

Quickening Pitch ended up in a place where the trees cleared and a small frozen pond was centered in the middle. The ice looked to be recently disturbed. Now he knew what happened to the dearly departed. Yet as he looked Pitch found no evidence life.

With the resignation to just retire for the night Pitch turned around to leave only to be stopped by the sound of laughter. Following the sound Pitch took to looking into the night sky. There he saw, illuminated by the moonlight, a teenage boy with hair as white as snow, teeth reflecting light, holding a stick, and being moved by the wind itself. What and interesting ability.

"Woohoo!" The boy called out as he was moved around by the air. Pitch stopped and continued to stare. If he were to add up all of the facts, the conclusion was this boy was the newly created representative spirit. His plans of being alone tonight started to change at that moment.

Exclaiming loudly the boy moved down to the ice and started to glide on the pond as it began to freeze and frost over even more. This boy had a certain control over winter it seemed and if he was able to do this after just being created, what more could be accomplish with age and practice? Pitch entertained this thought as the boy again was carried into the sky by the wind.

"Hey You! Yeah You. Up there in the wind." That was all Pitch said to the boy. As the boy saw Pitch he started to float down.

"Hi. I'm Jack Frost and you are?" Were the first words out of his mouth as he smiled to Pitch with childish exuberance.

"Pitch Black, I'm sure it's a pleasure." The boy just looked a Pitch with cocking his head to the side.

"What's with all the formal talk? It's a great winter night for some fun, come on." The boy spoke as he rose into the air carried by the wind again.

"And if I may ask what you are planning to do for fun?" Pitch drawled as his eyes followed the boy's movements.

"Well, I guess ride the wind, spread some frost, and play." This boy spoke with such joy; yet, Pitch could feel the overwhelming fear emanating from the boy.

_Why am I here? What's going on? What am I meant to do?_

Constantly the mantra of the boy's, Jack's, fears repeated.

"And do you know what you really plan to do?" At being called out, Jack came back down to ground level looking sheepish.

"Not really, do you? The first thing I remember is the moon and the Man in the Moon saying my name was Jack Frost. Other than that, your guess is as good as any."

Perfect this creature was all by himself and unknowing. This could prove to be a great benefit to Pitch. A young, very young, mind left all alone for him to mold. This was his lucky day.

"Well Jack, I am fairly sure you are like me. A great spirit, given powers by….Jack?" The boy had gone and disappeared. Judging by the blowing wind he had headed to the nearby town. Oh this was just too good. Pitch followed his path back to town.

When he arrived he saw the boy, Jack, in the middle of town. Apparently the mourning time had ended and the town's nightly business continued on as per usual. There the boy stood trying to get recognition, a reaction, from someone and yet nothing happened. Of course nothing would happen, like a new spirit would be instantly recognized by mortals.

He caught Jack's gasp as someone walked through him. That was the hardest part to deal with when not believed in. That anything can just pass right through you.

"Jack." Pitch called out in a regretful voice to the quickly growing morbid boy. He looked up relieved.

"Why can you see me, but they can't?" Jack asked.

"Well, had you stuck around for my explanation I would have told you about what has happened. If you notice I am getting no recognition either. It is the burden of not being believed in." Jack watched the people going by and noticed the man was right. The two might as well not be talking to one another.

"Why can't they see us? What do you mean not being believed in?" Now Jack was just filled to the brim with questions.

"Humans are blind to what they do not believe in. I am fear which they refuse to believe while you are a new spirit, just created. It will take some time for mortals to see you." _If you get that lucky _Pitch thought to himself. "Why don't you join me, Jack? While I might not be human, I can see and talk to you. We can travel and I can explain the world to you. Think of me as your guardian spirit Jack, I will not let you be lead astray." Jack looked at him with trusting eyes.

"Really?" was all Jack asked.

"Of course, why would I lie to you? No benefit would come to me from it." Pitch sold Jack with all the honesty he could conjure up in his tone.

"Okay, I'm not opposed to the idea. I can't imagine what I would do if I were on my own and alone." Jack looked off to the side at the ignorant humans.

"That is exactly why I came for you Jack. I understand what it is like to be alone and not believed in. I would never wish that pain on my greatest enemies." Yet as he spoke his words a plan was forming in his mind. Why did he never see it before? Pitch shouldn't automatically make the other spirits his enemies, well right away. He could first try to shape them into whatever image he wished.

He could see the future now. He and Jack could do much. He would train Jack; make him into a formidable adversary for pesky, hopeful spirits. Jack could be the key to his guardian dilemma. As Pitch continued on these thoughts he could almost feel the Man in the Moon's worry. Oh this was very good indeed. If the Man in the Moon should be distraught than Jack had plans made for him in the upcoming future, and Pitch would derail that future.

"Now Jack, let us depart. I have much to teach you." Pitch took Jack's arm with a magnanimous demeanor and started to walk off with the boy staring up at him with trusting joy. Looking to the Moon Pitch smirked. _My old friend, I believe for once you truly have made a mistake._

**AN:**

**I have only seen the movie once and took some liberties with it. It is fanfiction and that is what it is meant for. I know I put a "He and Jack" somewhere in there and can I be blamed for that grammar? Like Pitch would frame his thoughts without himself coming in first. For now this is a one-shot, because I do not think I will be inspired to write more.**

**Review after reading, yeah? Critiques are welcomed, flames not much. I mean think about the effect flames would have on a winter spirit. Not very good, right?**

**Fanfiction means I make no money and have no claim to Rise of the Guardians. **

**Self-edited, which is political correctness for this piece is riddled with errors.**


End file.
